FIG. 10 illustrates a perspective view of the driver side of a motor vehicle. As shown, the motor vehicle includes driver door 910. A mirror assembly 920 is attached to door 910. In FIG. 10, the figure shows a vehicle from a position slightly forward of the driver and on the driver side of the vehicle. Thus, a mirror (not shown) sits inside mirror assembly 920 and is visible to the driver of the vehicle. A driver sitting in the driver seat of the vehicle is able to look into the mirror. By looking into the mirror, the driver is able to see behind the driver and along the driver side of the vehicle.
On the other side of the vehicle (the side of the vehicle closest to where a passenger, sitting next to where the driver is located), another mirror assembly may be located. Inclusion of a mirror assembly on the passenger side of the vehicle may be optional. The mirror assembly on the passenger side of the vehicle is a mirror image of the mirror assembly on the driver side of the vehicle. The mirror assembly on the passenger side of the vehicle also is visible to the driver of the vehicle. By looking into the mirror, the driver is able to see along the passenger side of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 10, mirror assembly 920 may be rigidly attached to door 910. Thus, mirror assembly 920 moves with door 910. As door 910 is opened and closed, door 910 will swivel relative to the vehicle. As door 910 swivels, mirror 920 moves with door 910.